


Un Capodanno felice

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Natale era passato ed aveva segnato la fine dei live di dicembre, così come l'arrivo imminente del Capodanno aveva invece segnato la fine delle prove in studio e delle riunioni del gruppo, i cui membri erano ormai tornati tutti dalle rispettive famiglie. Hide-zou aveva pensato bene di andare con Hiroki a Gunma, mentre Ruiza era tornato a casa con una serie di pacchi regalo per una madre che lo sosteneva e si informava sempre sulle attività della band; Asagi, naturalmente, era tornato ad Akita per andare a trovare i genitori e la sorella, per giocare un po' con quei nipotini che sentiva di non conoscere davvero a causa della lontananza.</i>
</p>
<p>Tsunehito si ritrova, ancora una volta, a festeggiare il Capodanno da solo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Capodanno felice

Fuori nevicava.

Tsunehito, appena rientrato a casa appena in tempo per evitare il momento clou di quella nevicata non aggressiva, ma decisamente abbondante, con fiocchi che cadevano silenziosi nell'atmosfera tipica dei giorni di festa. La casa che aveva acquistato ormai anni prima gli sembrava terribilmente vuota: ormai abituato a vivere con Asagi, pur non avendo deciso ufficialmente di convivere, tornare nel suo appartamento evidentemente poco vissuto aveva contribuito ad accrescere il senso di malinconia provato nel trovarsi da solo in quel periodo. Natale era passato ed aveva segnato la fine dei live di dicembre, così come l'arrivo imminente del Capodanno aveva invece segnato la fine delle prove in studio e delle riunioni del gruppo, i cui membri erano ormai tornati tutti dalle rispettive famiglie. Hide-zou aveva pensato bene di andare con Hiroki a Gunma, mentre Ruiza era tornato a casa con una serie di pacchi regalo per una madre che lo sosteneva e si informava sempre sulle attività della band; Asagi, naturalmente, era tornato ad Akita per andare a trovare i genitori e la sorella, per giocare un po' con quei nipotini che sentiva di non conoscere davvero a causa della lontananza.

Il bassista, invece, era rimasto a Tokyo. Non aveva senso tornare a Yokohama da una famiglia con cui non aveva ormai alcun tipo di rapporto da anni; c'erano state alcune cartoline per gli auguri di compleanno e di Natale per un paio d'anni, ma poi era finito tutto nel silenzio: non che la cosa l'avesse sconvolto particolarmente, ma era in momenti come quello in cui la solitudine si riproponeva in tutta la sua malinconia e tristezza.

Dopo aver fatto scorta di film, libri e cibo, Tsunehito si era detto che sarebbe uscito di casa solo per recuperare le cose essenziali, sebbene avesse scorte per potersi rinchiudere comodamente fino ad oltre il Capodanno. Non aveva molta voglia di camminare per le vie di Tokyo e rendersi conto che gran parte delle persone non erano sole... per poi entrare in un piccolo ristorante di ramen e accorgersi che le persone sole erano sedute tutte lì, a capo chino mentre ognuno aspettava la propria ciotola senza proferire verbo. Forse era un'immagine un po' forte quella che Tsunehito aveva in mente, ma la tristezza in cui era scivolato progressivamente dal giorno della partenza di Asagi lo aveva reso un po' sensibile a certi argomenti.

Lo stesso cantante lo aveva invitato a raggiungerlo spiegandogli che non sarebbe stato un trauma così grande essere presentato alla famiglia nel modo giusto, aggiungendo poi che sua sorella desiderava poterlo conoscere meglio e diventare amici. Non che lo stesso Tsunehito non fosse tentato dall'idea di passare un Capodanno in famiglia, erano ormai anni che non conosceva più quella compagnia allegra dei giorni di festa tradizionali, ma mai avrebbe voluto rischiare di rovinare, sebbene per sbaglio, i rapporti tra il suo compagno e i suoi parenti; i giapponesi, soprattutto quelli di una certa età, a parere del bassista sapevano essere particolarmente antipatici o crudeli di fronte a relazioni non convenzionali: ne aveva avuto la prova quando se n'era andato da casa in malo modo per non rimetterci più piede. Così, desiderando che almeno Asagi provasse il solito calore familiare almeno una volta all'anno e intendendo non dargli alcun problema, lo aveva persuaso a partire da solo e a portargli tanti dolcetti - pensava di meritarsi almeno quelli!

Come ogni anno, però, la solitudine iniziava a pesare come un macigno sul suo petto. L'aria di festa, la gioia che la pubblicità gli sbatteva sul naso in ogni istante, la sensazione di cambiamento e l'attesa del momento in cui sarebbe finito l'anno vecchio erano tutti elementi che avrebbe voluto condividere con qualcuno... particolarmente con il suo compagno, con cui però non osava lamentarsi per timore di porlo, involontariamente, davanti ad una scelta. Dato che entrambi lavoravano insieme tutto l'anno, almeno le feste avrebbero dovuto essere dedicate alla famiglia.

Per lui, c'erano solo telefonate sussurrate alla notte, quando ormai i familiari erano ognuno nelle rispettive stanze per dormire. Asagi lo chiamava in quei momenti per parlargli della giornata appena passata, raccontargli delle cose carine che avevano fatto o detto i nipotini e ricordargli che, l'anno seguente, sarebbe stato il benvenuto... e Tsunehito attendeva spasmodicamente il dolce istante in cui il suo cellulare squillava, lo schermo che gli mostrava che si trattava proprio del suo compagno. Il cantante cercava di includerlo, anche se lontano, in quegli stralci di vita di cui lo stesso bassista si rifiutava di far parte e poi finiva per sussurrargli al telefono parole dolci, un piccolo lamento sul sentire la sua mancanza... e poi una quieta dichiarazione d'amore, una parola semplice, piena di significato, prima di dargli la buonanotte e riattaccare.

Quella sera, proprio mentre Tsunehito sedeva sulla sua vecchia poltrona di pelle nera con un libro in mano, il telefono squillò un po' prima del previsto. Il bassista aveva appena finito di cenare e se ne stava appollaiato comodamente a leggere un libro di Stephen King dal volume non indifferente, piluccando dei dolcetti di cioccolata che aveva acquistato in quantità industriali; la prima cosa a cui aveva pensato, a soli due giorni da Capodanno, era stata che qualcuno probabilmente aveva chiamato il numero sbagliato. Tuttavia, quando aveva preso il cellulare in mano, aveva visto il nome di Asagi.

Accigliato, temendo che fosse successo qualcosa, rispose senza tanti preamboli. "Pronto?"

La voce del cantante, tuttavia, se poteva essere diversa dal solito lo era solo per la nota allegra nel suo tono di voce: "Tsune, sai che credevo di trovarti a casa?"

"Beh... tecnicamente, sono a casa."

"Spiritoso."

Il bassista realizzò solo dopo un momento ciò che la frase del suo compagno aveva implicato e, un po' circospetto, cercò di capire meglio. Mettendo il segnalibro alla pagina a cui era arrivato, chiuse il tomo e ribatté lesto: "Io credevo che tu fossi ad Akita, invece."

"Beh, sai... lo Shinkansen è stato molto d'aiuto."

"Asagi, sei davvero a Tokyo?!"

"Credevi che stessi scherzando?" rise il cantante, gioviale. In sottofondo, si sentiva un vociare di bambini.

"Sei al parco?"

"Hmm... facciamo così: vieni a casa e lo scoprirai."

Tsunehito pensò che Asagi fosse impazzito, ma non poté davvero trovarci nulla di male in una simile pazzia. Immaginava già il suo compagno a casa con i nipotini, la sorella che scherzava con lui e un vassoio dei soliti mochi: era un'immagine idilliaca che riempiva il cuore del bassista di un dolce calore; in barba a quanto provato fino a quel momento, rise al telefono e chiuse la scatola dei dolcetti, mettendola via mentre riordinava prima di uscire.

"Sai, ho fatto scorta di provviste per l'inverno... dici che ne avrete bisogno?" Tsunehito, in tutta onestà, stava già impacchettando tutto il possibile per portarlo a casa del suo compagno.

Questi, all'altro capo della cornetta, ridacchiò: "Abbiamo mochi in abbondanza e una buona dose di tavolette di cioccolata. Credi di aver bisogno di altro?"

"Oh, non è per me: è per i bambini!"

"Ovviamente, ai bambini serviranno tanti dolcetti."

La risata corposa del cantante toccò dolcemente il cuore di Tsunehito, che quasi si sentì commosso dal gesto del compagno. Mentre ficcava tutto in uno zaino capiente che era solito usare durante i tour per portare i propri effetti personali, sentì una voce femminile spiegare qualcosa a due bambini che suonavano un po' troppo entusiasti.

"Hmm... c'è solo tua sorella?"

"Sì. Volevo che fosse una cosa molto... semplice, informale."

"E suo marito?"

"Diciamo che aveva qualcos'altro da fare."

"O che forse non approva."

Asagi sembrò esitare per un momento, poi replicò con una traccia di incertezza: "Non ha importanza. Non potremmo parlarne da soli, in privato?"

"I bambini ascoltano?"

"Già..."

Tsunehito immaginava il cantante che poggiava un fianco sul tavolo per reggersi un po', mentre chinava il capo e, con aria protettiva, carezzava la testolina della nipote, rivolgendole un caldo sorriso - sebbene lo stesso bassista fosse fermo sul punto di non avere mai figli, una simile immagine mentale gli fece desiderare di poter assistere ad una simile scena quasi ogni giorno, provando orgoglio nell'avere un partner così paterno.

Arrossendo, il bassista chiuse le cinghie dello zaino e percorse la casa di stanza in stanza per afferrare qualche effetto personale e la giacca per uscire. Parlò solo dopo un momento, dopo aver domato quella forte emozione provata: "Grazie per aver fatto questa follia."

"Sei tu a rendermi folle."

"E ti farò da infermiera."

"Non credo che sarebbe appropriato, ora come ora..." rise il cantante.

Tsunehito rise di rimando e si ficcò il cappello in testa, glissando sull'argomento: "Beh, hai intenzione di stare al telefono mentre prendo il taxi oppure mi attenderai fissando fuori dalla finestra?"

"Non che una cosa escluda l'altra. Un po' come te e la mia famiglia."

"Ti amo profondamente, lo sai?"

"Oh, Tsune..."

Il bassista sorrise felice e, bardato contro il freddo, con il suo zaino pieno di ciò che serviva, chiuse a chiave la porta di casa, pronto ad affrontare il freddo ed un viaggio in taxi con la voce di Asagi all'orecchio e l'obbligo di dover mantenere la conversazione su un livello appropriato.

Sarebbe stato un Capodanno felice.


End file.
